NOCHES PERDIDAS
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Situado durante el examen en el Bosque de la Muerte. Shonen ai. SXN.


**NOCHES PERDIDAS**

**BY: **_**K. G. Á. É.**_

N.A.: Situado durante el examen en el Bosque de la Muerte. Shonen ai.

NARUTO no me pertenece.

**NOCHES PERDIDAS**

Ya por la noche los equipos de Ino y Lee se despidieron marchándose ambos por un rumbo diferente; sin embargo, el equipo 7 no fue muy lejos, resguardándose en un árbol con una raíz que poseía un hueco un poco más profundo que el de la noche anterior, simulando una pequeña cueva.

Sakura se encontraba abrazándose a si misma tratando de aminorar el frío de esa noche, temblando levemente, algo que su rubio compañero notó.

-- Deberíamos hacer una fogata-- dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio en que se encontraban.

-- Dobe, si hiciéramos eso se darían cuenta de nuestra presencia no solo los demás equipos sino también los animales que se encuentran en el bosque-- fue reprendido por el otro varón del equipo.

-- Sasuke-kun tienen razón-- apoyó la joven.

-- Ohh-- decepcionado, al saber que tenían razón, no dijo más.

El silencio reino de nuevo el lugar.

De pronto el frío desapareció para la pelirrosa, algo la cubría.

-- ¿Eh?-- al observar aquello pudo ver que era la chamarra de su compañero.

-- ¿Naruto?-- preguntó extrañada.

-- Sakura-chan estuvo sola cuidándonos durante la noche pasada, yo creo que debe ser la última en hacer guardia-- le sonreía-- ne Sasuke-teme-- voltea a verle siendo imitado por la joven.

-- Hn-- asiente cerrando los ojos.

La joven se sonroja un poco.

-- Arigatou-- y diciendo esto se cubre mejor con la prenda.

Pasando unos minutos...

-- ¿Qué haces usuratonkachi?-- dice el azabache al ver al otro joven sentado junto a él.

-- Mou hace frío ttebayo, y estoy seguro que si me acercara a Sakura-chan recibiré un golpe ttebayo-- fue su explicación.

-- "En eso tiene razón"-- pensó el vengador.

-- Además tú también estás temblando ttebayo-- continuo Naruto sacándole de sus pensamientos nuevamente, haciéndole sonrojar levemente, pues aunque había estado disimulando el frío que sentía Naruto lo había notado.

-- Dobe… has lo que quieras-- virando el rostro en dirección contraria a su compañero cerrando los ojos, evitando así Naruto notara su sonrojo.

Naruto sólo sonrió.

Y las horas pasaron y Sasuke sintió un peso sobre si, volviendo a abrir sus ojos.

-- Usuratonkachi ¿qué...-- dijo, contando sus palabras al notar que este dormía, llevando su brazo a rodear aquel cuerpo que temblaba levemente, y es que llevar aquella prenda sin mangas no era lo mejor con ese clima.

Ante el contacto de algo cálido contra si, el cuerpo de Naruto se acomodó en el del Uchiha buscando mayor calidez, la cual no le fue negada.

Bien pudo simplemente haberle aventado lejos, pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que de haberlo hecho Naruto habría comenzado a gritar y al igual que la fogata abría atraído a los seres de alrededor.

-- "Además tú también estás temblando ttebayo"-- recordó que le dijo, cierto él también tenía frío.

-- Como una fogata-- susurró y sonrió levemente-- "cálido"-- fue su siguiente pensamiento.

Y al estar resguardado del frío que minutos atrás era insoportable, el joven azabache al igual que sus compañeros se dejo caer en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente...

Las caricias del sol en su rostro, despertaron al joven de rubios cabellos, lentamente dejó expuestos a la luz esos ojos tan azules como el cielo de esa mañana.

Al estar tan cómodo volvió a cerrarlos, notando de pronto un aroma, el cual era muy agradable.

-- "este olor es..."-- aunque aun adormilada, su mente no tardo en darle una respuesta-- "¡Sasuke!"-- espabiló rápidamente, abriendo de golpe los ojos y dándose cuenta de la situación.

Ahora no sólo estaba al lado de Sasuke, como recordaba haber estado antes de quedarse dormido, ¡no! ahora se encontraba recostado comodamente en el pecho de este y no solo eso, sino que también era abrazado por él, y con "abrazado" quiere decir que no solo era uno, sino que eran los dos brazos del Uchiha los que le abrazaban entre posesiva y protectoramente, sin llegar a lastimarle. Ante su descubrimiento no pudo más que sonrojarse hasta sobrepasar la tonalidad del cabello de Gaara, y eso ya es mucho decir.

-- "Quizá nos movimos mientras dormíamos"-- pensó ya algo recuperado de la impresión, sin dejar de estar sonrojado, lentamente se separo del otro, quien afortunadamente continuaba durmiendo, por lo que no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

-- "Así hasta parece una buena persona"-- pensó sonriendo al verle tan calmado.

-- ¿Ah?-- notó como un mechón se encontraba medio molestándole-- "debió ser cuando me separe de él"-- con su mano quito aquel "molesto" mechón y sonrió ante su logro sin haber despertado al Uchiha, aún sin romper el contacto de su mano con el rostro de este.

De pronto su estomago se quejó, por lo que llevó sus manos a este.

Por otra parte, el Uchiha había comenzado a sentir la ausencia del calor que recibía por parte del rubio y no sólo eso, también había algo molestándole en el rostro; de pronto la molestia se desvaneció dejando en su lugar una suave caricia, seguida de un extraño ruido por el cual abrió sus ojos, dándole de lleno la luz haciéndole soltar un gruñido de molestia.

Gruñido ante el cual el rubio reacciono viéndole.

-- Usuratonkachi-- le vio frente a él sonrojado, viéndole.

-- Lamento despertarte Sasuke-teme-- cerrando los ojos mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca.

-- "adorable"-- fue el calificativo que la aún adormilada mente de Sasuke le dio ante aquel gesto con los rayos del sol iluminándole al caer sobre él de una forma celestial, con el bosque de fondo, pasando a ser algo efímero al ser roto por aquel ruido de nuevo.

-- Creo que tengo hambre-- dijo sonriendo culpable, haciendo reaccionar a Sasuke y despertando a su mente-- "así que ese fue el ruido que me despertó"--.

-- Umn-- el último miembro comenzaba a despertase.

Sasuke se puso de pie en dirección al bosque.

-- ¿A dónde vas Sasuke-teme?-- le preguntó al ver su actuar.

-- Observaré los alrededores. Quédense aquí- dijo en su usual tono de voz frío y distante.

-- ¿Uhm?-- la pelirrosa aún seguía medio dormida.

-- ¡Ohayo Sakura-chan!-- saludo con zorruna sonrisa a su compañera.

-- Ohayo-- susurró y volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos.

-- Etto... iré a buscar comida... ¿Sakura chan?-- mencionó no estando seguro de si se encontraba durmiendo.

-- Pero Sasuke-kun dijo que...-- dijo entreabriendo sus ojos, ya que aún medio dormida la mente de Sakura había captado lo dicho por Sasuke

-- No tardaré-- dijo Naruto y se fue, dejando a su compañera que vio como algo naranja desapareció, para posteriormente quedar dormida de nuevo.

No se había encontrado con nadie en las cercanías de donde sus compañeros se encontraban, al parecer nadie estaba por allí, lo cual le hizo suponer que la mayoría de los equipos habían avanzado al interior del bosque, por una parte eso era señal de que los habían dejado atrás, sin embargo en su estado aquello podía considerarse bueno.

No pudo evitar llevar una mano hasta el lugar en que Orochimaru le había puesto aquel sello. Apretó fuertemente los ojos, recordando parte de lo sucedido en aquella batalla, los ojos de Naruto tenían un color rojo ajeno a aquel azul que tanto le gustaba.

-- "¿Gustar?"-- su mente proceso aquella palabra.

-- "¡No!, ¡a mi no me gustan los ojos de Naruto!, ¿por qué habrían de gustarme? ¡El hecho de que tengan un brillo cálido no los hace especiales!"-- y entre más continuaba negándose el ¿por qué podrían gustarle? encontraba calificativos que no debería tener para describir los ojos de su compañero, por lo que en un gesto de frustración diciendo-- suficiente-- decidió que era mejor volver.

Al llegar a donde deberían estar sus compañeros, sólo se encontró a la pelirrosa sonriendo tranquila en sueños, aún abrigada con la prenda de su compañero; pero del dueño de esta, nada, no estaba por ningún lado que estuviera en lo que abarcaba su campo visual. No teniendo más remedio, fue donde la fémina del equipo.

-- Sakura-- moviendo un poco a la joven para que despertara, esta medio abrió los ojos.

-- Sakura, espabila-- ahora le sostenía por los hombros.

-- ¿En dónde está Naruto?-- preguntó.

-- Cosa...naranja...allá-- la joven señalo la dirección que vio tomar a "la cosa naranja".

-- ¿Uhm?-- Sasuke al principio pareció confundido ante aquello, pero al ver que la joven de nuevo dormía suspiró al saberse en el principio de nuevo. Al saber que no diría más la recostó, después de todo, al parecer la dormida mente de la joven tradujo el "Naruto" como "Naranja", así que no podía estar tan perdida teniendo en cuenta el color de las ropas de su ruidoso compañero.

Suspiró, ya que como decía Shikamaru "aquello era problemático", así fue en busca del dobe.

-- "Sakura estará bien sola, después de todo no hay nadie a acepción de nosotros alrededor, y al ser de día no habrá muchos animales que puedan atacarla, por otra parte conociendo al usuratonkachi seguro podría perderse"-- pensaba mientras comenzaba a recorrer el bosque.

Un tanto lejos de donde Sakura, el chico rubio ya llevaba tiempo buscando algo para comer, pero nada; hasta que de pronto vio unos hongos, a lo que su hambre le dijo "come" no dejando que su razón interviniera en sus actos.

-- Buagg esto sabe feo-- dijo al escupir lo que sobraba en su boca del hongo que había probado.

-- Supongo que tendré que seguir buscando-- y tiró lo que sobraba del hongo que probó, comenzando a caminar.

-- "Muy bien, esto ya es demasiado"-- pensó al aún no encontrarle.

-- En donde rayos se metió ese usuratonkachi-- y como si el cielo le respondiese, de pronto vio algo naranja.

-- "Te encontré"-- pensó no evitando mostrar una de sus sonrisas de superioridad, la cual se borró al acercarse más.

-- ¡Usuratonkachi!-- alarmado al verlo inconsciente en el suelo.

-- ¿Fue atacado?-- no pudo evitar preguntarse y ponerse alerta observando su entorno.

-- No percibo a nadie más-- tranquilizándose un poco pasó a observar a Naruto, el cual estaba sonrojado.

-- ¡Está ardiendo!-- dijo al darse cuenta de esto cuando iba a despertarle.

-- Pero eso es imposible, hace nada estaba bien, ¡ahg! ¡usuratonkachi!-- todo alterado.

-- "Así no conseguiré nada, debo calmarme. Veamos..."-- comenzó a observar su entorno dando con los hongos.

La luz era molesta y de pronto fue consiente de un fuerte dolor que lo hizo abrir los ojos.

-- ¡Está despertando, Sasuke-kun!-- una voz se dejo oír, seguida de otra

-- Ya era hora-- esas voces las conocía.

-- ¿Sakura-chan?-- atinó a decir.

-- ¡Naruto baka!-- dijo su inner golpeándole en el estomago.

-- Ahh Sa..kura-chan-- dijo con dificultad, mientras una de sus manos la tenía en donde recibió el golpe y la otra la estiraba hacia donde la agresora.

-- ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre comer hongos venenosos!-- le regaño, así Naruto entendiendo el por qué de aquel dolor de estomago.

-- Pero no deberías pegarme, ya estoy malito-- dijo haciéndose ovillo.

-- ¡Pues ojala y así aprendas! de no haber sido por que Sasuke-kun te fue a buscar ¡quien sabe como estarías!-- continuaba el regaño.

-- "Así que Sasuke fue a buscarme"-- concluyó.

-- Umh hace mucho calor-- se quejó Naruto.

-- Dobe, tienes fiebre-- dijo Sasuke pasándole el pañuelo que acababa de rehumedecer a Sakura, la cual se lo puso a Naruto en la frente, aquello se sentía tan bien que cerro sus ojos, sin embargo pronto cayó en cuenta de algo.

-- ¡¿Dónde esta mi bandana?!-- preguntó de pronto, levantándose en el acto, asustando a sus compañeros ante repentina acción y mareándose también, dejándose caer, pero Sakura al estar cerca reaccionó alcanzándole a salvar del golpe que recibiría al perder fuerza.

-- ¡No hagas eso!-- volvió a gritarle.

-- ¿Dónde esta mi bandana?-- preguntó de nuevo en un susurro, cerrando los ojos, su cabeza dolía también.

-- Aquí-- y los abrió viéndola frente a él en la mano de Sasuke, a lo que estiró su mano sujetándola sobre la mano del Uchiha.

Y al saberla a salvo quedo nuevamente dormido, teniendo aún su mano sobre la de Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió.

-- Las hierbas que le has dado están haciendo efecto-- mencionó.

Y es que después de que despertó, se encontró sola.

-- ¿Eh?-- observaba confundida, mientras su inner con el puño levantado y llamas a su alrededor-- "¡¡Shanaro me han dejado sola!!"--.

De pronto apareció Sasuke.

-- ¡Sasuke-kun!-- sonrió feliz, levantándose y llendo a su encuentro.

-- ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué le pasó a Naruto?! "¡¿acaso nuevamente los atacaron?!"-- no puedo evitar pensar al ver a su compañero siendo cargado por Sasuke-kun.

-- Al parecer comió un hongo venenoso-- mencionó recostándolo.

-- "Por qué eso no me sorprende"-- fue su pensamiento, a la vez que se calmaba al saber su deducción errónea.

Así pasaron a buscar las hierbas para el antídoto, el cual prepararon haciendo una especie de té.

-- Necesitaremos agua para bajarle la fiebre, iré por un poco, mientras trata de que tome el antídoto-- le dijo Sakura al Uchiha.

-- Hn-- Sasuke asintió y la joven se fue.

-- Usuratonkachi-- le dijo y luego de un rato este entreabrió sus ojos.

-- Dobe tienes que tomar esto-- decía mostrándole el antídoto.

-- No quiero-- dijo adormilado.

-- No te estoy preguntando-- dijo perdiendo la paciencia que no tiene.

-- No-- y volteó el rostro a un lado.

Ante esa acción, sin pensarlo, Sasuke tomó el antídoto y forzó a Naruto con su mano a abrir la boca dándole de la propia la medicina, la cual fue tomada por Naruto inconscientemente.

Aún sabiendo que Naruto ya la había tomado, sus labios se negaron a separarse de los del rubio dejándose llevar su cuerpo por una placentera sensación, besando así a su compañero que medio respondió, porque al no sentir más movimiento por parte de este abrió sus ojos viendo que de nuevo el Uzumaki estaba inconsciente, ajeno a lo sucedido; y entendiendo de pronto la situación, se separó como si los labios ajenos le quemaran los propios, sorprendido de su acción dejó al chico recostado, justo a tiempo pues su compañera volvía.

-- Buscare comida-- dijo desapareciendo ante la confundida joven.

-- Aunque ¿aún no entiendo cómo lograste que tomara el remedio?-- se dijo mostrándose confundida ante el hecho, sin llegar a ver el leve sonrojo en la pálida piel del joven.

-- Eso no tiene importancia-- alejó su mano de la del kitsune, dejando la bandana en manos de su dueño.

-- Ahora come-- desvió el tema, pero la pelirrosa no se dió cuenta de ello.

-- ¡Hai! "¡chaa! ¡Sasuke-kun se preocupa por mi! ¡chaa!"-- dijo para posteriormente estar comiendo de las frutas que Sasuke había logrado encontrar.

Por otro lado, aunque aparentemente serio y tranquilo, por dentro el Uchiha, ya sentado un poco apartado de los otros, también comiendo, ahora estaba tenso al recordar lo sucedido con el kitsune. Ya que...

Habiendo dejando atrás a sus compañeros, se permitió mostrar una expresión de pánico, debido al hecho de que no sólo se trataba de la acción acabada de realizar, sino que también con anterioridad había dado calificativos nada negativos a los ojos de su compañero, sumando ese "cálido" de la noche anterior y esa sensación de tranquilidad junto al Uzumaki esa noche.

Podía bien, poner de explicación/excusa que el beso NO fue un beso porque él SOLO le estaba dando la medicina a su compañero.

Y en la noche se sintió cómodo porque estaba MUY cansado.

Y esos calificativos... ehm... bueno, si... eso fue... porque ¡también estaba cansado! (o quizá porque no encontró otra excusa).

Pero en el fondo, MENTIRA, nada en el fondo, MUY claramente sabía que aquello SOLO eran MENTIRAS para no sentirse del modo en que se sentía, corrección del modo en que Naruto Uzumaki lo hacia sentir a él, ¡Él!, Uchiha Sasuke.

Lo cierto era que había llegado a sentir algo por aquel revoltoso chico, quizá después de todo si eran amigos y eso que sentía por el kitsune era amistad.

-- "Cierto"-- decía su mente-- "pero los amigos NO SE BESAN"-- le resaltaba tal hecho. Hecho que decidió ignorar, tranquilizándose.

-- Debo de buscar comida "seguro que cuando ya este bien comenzará a quejarse de que tiene hambre"-- se dijo y de forma inconsciente trajo el recuerdo de aquella mañana: el usuratonkachi frente a él sonrojado, viéndole-- "Lamento despertarte Sasuke-teme"-- cerrando los ojos mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca, con los rayos del sol iluminándole al caer sobre el de una forma celestial, con el bosque de fondo, pasando a ser algo efímero al ser roto por aquel ruido de nuevo-- "Creo que tengo hambre"-- sonriendo culpable.

Y ante nuevamente este último recuerdo se relajó, sonriendo de forma inconsciente, pasando desapercibida esta sonrisa para quienes le acompañaban.

Por la tarde, Naruto ya se encontraba mejor, no había abierto los ojos aún pero había despertado ya, cosa que sólo el Uchiha percibió al verle apretar su bandana. Aún así, al hacerse algo más noche fingió despertar.

-- Hasta que por fin despiertas-- le dijo Sakura feliz, no sólo porque ya estaba bien sino también porque, aunque no hablaron de nada, estuvo prácticamente a solas con Sasuke-kun.

-- ¡Naruto-baka! ¡Eres un perezoso!-- y paso a gritarle.

Y el estomago de Naruto le respondió.

-- Toma, esto es para ti-- pasándole varias frutas.

-- Arigatou-- sonrió, pero Sasuke supo de inmediato que algo no estaba bien con esa sonrisa.

-- ¡Naruto-baka deja de tragar como una bestia!-- le gritaba al no verle masticar mucho.

-- Entiendo que no hayas comido desde la mañana, pero si haces eso podrías...-- y calló al ver lo que temía.

-- ¡Ahh! ¡Eso te pasa por no escuchar!-- y le golpeó de nueva cuenta, haciendo que Naruto escupiera el pedazo de fruta con el que estaba ahogándose.

-- Arigato Sakura-chan-- apenas logró decir.

-- Usuratonkachi-- dijo estando de brazos cruzados, al extremo contrario de donde había sido estrellado Naruto.

Ya por la noche, de nueva cuenta Naruto prestó a Sakura su chamarra.

-- Yo me encargare de vigilar primero Sakura-chan-- dijo, indirectamente mandando a la joven a dormir.

-- Además Sasuke estuvo vigilando casi toda la noche y yo me voy despertando ttebayo-- continuó.

-- ¡Lo sabía, eres un vago! ¡Naruto-baka!-- le dijo-- "¡lo sabía, Sasuke-kun fue quien estuvo velando por mí! ¡chaa!"-- su inner estaba feliz.

-- "¿De qué habla el dobe?, él sabe tan bien como yo que también me quede dormido-- pensó viendo a Naruto, desconcertado-- "además lleva despierto desde el atardecer"-- aquello tampoco lo había dejado pasar.

-- Bien, buenas noches Sasuke-kun-- dijo Sakura antes de quedar dormida, aunque no recibió respuesta porque dicha persona ni le había escuchado.

Sintiéndose observado volteó al lugar de donde venía esa sensación, encontrándose con Sasuke viéndole profundamente.

-- Ahh-- sonrojándose al recordar como despertaron, se voltea a lado contrario de donde esta su compañero, no dándole tiempo a este de notarlo.

-- Sasuke, deberías dormir también, yo haré la primera guardia ttebayo-- dijo saliendo de bajo la protección de aquellas raíces, situándose al salir sobre estas.

Aquello lo había dicho como una sugerencia, pero Sasuke sabía que era más una orden, aún así no dijo nada.

Ya más entrada la noche…

-- No creo que con los ojos cerrados puedas vigilar bien- dijo a modo de burla una voz tras él.

-- ¡Sa...suke!- dijo con sus temblorosos labios, volteando un poco para verle-- "no sentí su presencia"-- se reprochó.

Luego de perder de vista a Naruto, sabiéndole sobre las raíces del enorme árbol, había tratado de dormir; pero simplemente no podía, por lo que luego de acomodarse de mil formas y perder el tiempo en vano, decidió salir. Ya al hacerlo pudo verle ahí, tan frágil, temblando, abrazándose a si mismo, por lo que lentamente se había acercado por detrás, aquel comentario simplemente salió de sus labios queriendo llamar su atención.

-- Deberías estar dormido-- recordó de pronto.

-- No podía dormir-- dijo simplemente acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-- ¿Por qué?-- volvió a preguntar queriendo saber por qué no podía dormir.

-- Porque tú también estás temblando-- le dijo.

-- ¿Eh?-- recordando la noche pasada cuando esas palabras las había dicho él a Sasuke, tomando sus mejillas un ligero tono rosa al recordar también el como terminaron.

-- No me refería a eso ttebayo- girando su vista al frente evitando ver a su compañero.

El silencio les envolvió, pero fue roto prontamente por el azabache.

-- ¿Por qué apretabas tu bandana?-- preguntó exigiendo con su tono una respuesta.

-- No se a que te refieres-- desviando su mirada al lado contrario en que se encontraba Sasuke, quien supo de inmediato que le mentía.

-- No eres bueno mintiendo-- le dijo con un tono que mostraba cierta molestia, la cual era causada por la falta de confianza del joven para con su persona.

-- Yo estaba durmiendo-- volvió a mentir.

-- ¿Por que te empeñas en hacer eso?-- fijo su vista en aquel que se removió alejándose un poco del vengador.

-- ¡Naruto!-- le gritó haciendo que dejara de moverse.

-- Yo...yo...-- comenzó a decir mientras sus cabellos cubrían su mirada, su bandana aún no estaba en su frente.

-- Me di cuenta que…-- su voz cada vez más era un susurro-- siempre término siendo una carga…-- terminó con voz quebradiza, apretando su mano izquierda.

Y de nuevo el silencio se hizo presente.

El Uchiha supo que de seguir así Naruto comenzaría a sangrar, lentamente llevo su mano derecha a aquella ajena, haciendo estremecer al dueño ante el contacto y haciéndole dejar de ejercer presión en la mano por él mismo, mientras que su mano izquierda la llevo al rostro del rubio buscando le viese, observando al conseguirlo sus opacos ojos a causa de las lágrimas contenidas.

-- No pesas tanto-- acariciando su fría mejilla-- para ser una carga-- continuó en esta ocasión atrayéndole hacia si en un abrazo protector.

-- Sa...suke-- Naruto lo entendió, sabía que aquella era la forma de Sasuke de decirle que no era una carga, eso le hizo sentir bien y sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo.

-- "Definitivamente Sasuke sería de las personas que más extrañaría**()**"-- pensó al recordar cuando aquella gigantesca serpiente casi lo digiere.

Y en esta ocasión ambos durmieron sabiéndose en brazos del otro, ajenos del frío que envolvía el bosque, al sentir el calor del otro como propio.

A la mañana siguiente de nueva cuenta Naruto fue el primero en despertar y trató de soltarse de Sasuke, no consiguiéndolo en esta ocasión ya que el agarre era más fuerte.

-- Hm-- Sasuke medio despierto.

-- Etto... Sasuke... ¿podrías soltarme?...--

-- No quiero-- respondió dormitado abrazándole aún más fuerte, a lo que, sorprendido el rubio por el acto, retrocedió con fuerza llevando consigo a Sasuke al suelo, al haberse acabado el espacio de la raíz del árbol sobre la que estaban, haciendo un fuerte ruido que despertó a la joven, quien comenzó a oír la pelea que iniciaba.

-- ¡Ahh! ¡Usuratonkachi fue tu culpa! si no te movieras tanto-- decía ya totalmente despierto y adolorido por el golpe.

-- ¡¿Mi culpa?!Fue tuya Sasuke-teme ttebayo!-- dijo quien al estar del lado del piso recibió no solo el golpe al caer, sino también parte del cuerpo del Uchiha sobre él.

-- ¿Si? y según tú ¿por qué?-- le pregunto parándose.

-- ¡Por apretarme tanto ttebayo!-- señalándole, aún desde el suelo.

-- Pues no oí que te quejaras "ttebayo"-- le imita con burla mientras le observa desde arriba.

-- ¡Sasuke-teme!-- parándose de golpe dispuesto a golpearlo justo en el momento en que la pelirrosa se acerca.

-- "Lo que sea que haya pasado"-- pensaba la joven al ver la escena-- "seguramente ha sido culpa de..."

-- ¡Naruto-baka! ¡Deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun!-- gritó antes de que este golpeara al vengador.

-- ¡Pero Sakura-chan!-- trató de defenderse recibiendo un puñetazo de parte de esta, que le mando a estrellarse contra otro árbol.

-- Mou ¡¡No te extrañaré cuando me muera ttebayo!!**()**-- gritó haciendo un puchero, girando la cabeza con indignación mientras se cruzaba de brazos ahora sentándose.

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los otros dos le entendió.

-- Como sea, tenemos que movernos de aquí-- dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-- Tienes razón Sasuke-kun-- dijo la fémina comenzándole a seguir.

-- ¡Espérenme ttebayo!-- levantándose prontamente, corrió para alcanzarlos.

Perdiéndose los tres en aquel espeso bosque...

N.A:

**()**En cuanto a las partes "...Sasuke sería de las personas que más extrañaría" y "Mou ¡¡No te extrañaré cuando me muera ttebayo!!"; es debido a que en el doblaje mexicano al ser devorado por la serpiente Naruto comienza a recordar a los que le rodean como Iruka-sensei y el equipo 7, pensando que va a morir. Al llegarle la imagen de Sasuke mencionó algo así como: bien, extrañaré más a algunos.

Para los que no entendieron la cronología:

En el examen en que Anko es la examinadora, los equipos tendrán 5 días para llegar a la Torre en el centro del Bosque de la Muerte, así que los días del equipo 7 fueron del siguiente modo:

El 1er día llegaron, la serpiente gigante se come a Naruto, y Orochimaru los atacó dejando inconscientes a Naruto y Sasuke. La 1ª noche Sakura se encargó de cuidarles y poner trampas (cosa que se supo después).

El 2º día Lee y el equipo Ino-Shika-Chou los protegieron del equipo de la Aldea del Sonido. La 2ª noche sería cuando Naruto, en el fic, le dice a Sasuke "...tú también estás temblando ttebayo".

El 3er día sería cuando en el fic Naruto ingiere los hongos venenosos. La 3er noche vendría a ser también en el fic donde "...ambos durmieron sabiéndose en brazos del otro".

El 4º día se encontraron con Kabuto pero ya como a la hora de la comida (entre 12:30 P.M. y 1:30 P.M. según lo dicho por Sasuke de que faltaban de 25 a 26 horas para los 5 días tomando en cuenta que el reloj de Anko marcaba las 2:30 P.M. al comenzar el 1er día), por lo que el despertar de mi fic tiene lugar en el tiempo para llevarse acabo. La 4ª noche cayeron en el genjutsu de los colectores y pelearon vs los clones de estos, o mejor dicho fue Naruto quien peleo contra ellos hasta el amanecer.

El 5º día llegaron a la torre y se llevaron a cabo los combates preliminares en la misma, luego del discurso del cielo mente y tierra cuerpo que les dió Iruka- sensei.

Y algo así sería.


End file.
